Sans
Für das Lied, das nach diesem Charakter benannt wurde, siehe sans.. , Sansy |Name = Sans}} Sans (ˈsænz) ist der Bruder von Papyrus"Papyrus würde definitiv " " verwenden. Glaube ich. Was meinst du?" - Toby Fox' Post auf Twitter und einer der Hauptcharaktere in Undertale. Er erscheint das erste Mal, sobald der Hauptcharakter die Ruinen verlässt. In der Neutralen und (Wahren) Pazifisten-Route ist er ein unterstützender Charakter, während er in der Genozid-Route als letzter Boss und heldenhafter Antagonist agiert. Profil Erscheinung Sans erscheint als ein kleines Skelett mit einem breiten Grinsen, großen Augenhöhlen und perfekt ausgerichteten Zähnen. Er trägt einen blauen Kapuzenpullover mit Reißverschluss, ein weißes T-Shirt / einen weißen Pullover, schwarze Shorts mit weißen Streifen und ein Paar Hausschuhe. Auf seiner Steam-Karte trägt er Sneaker, auf einem T-Shirt aus dem offiziellen Merchandise-Store dagegen Pantoffeln. Er hat weiße Pupillen, die verschwinden, wenn er ernst wird. Sobald er seine Kräfte einsetzt, flackert sein linkes Auge in den Farben Hellblau und Gelb und seine rechte Pupille verschwindet. Wenn Sans Telekinese anwendet, blinkt sein linkes Auge hellblau und gelb, die Farben für Geduld und Gerechtigkeit, und seine rechte Iris verschwindet Persönlichkeit Sans ist entspannt, schläft oft bei der Arbeit und macht viele Pausen. Seine Faulheit ist eine Kombination aus Fatalismus und Apathie. Er ist besessen davon, Witze zu erzählen und Wortspiele zu machen. Er fragt sich, ob seine Trägheit von dem Wissen herrührt, dass jeder Fortschritt, den er macht, gelöscht wird, wenn die Timeline zurückgesetzt wird. Umgekehrt schlägt er vor, dass dieses Wissen "eine schlechte Entschuldigung dafür sein könnte, faul zu sein". Obwohl Sans normalerweise einverstanden ist, wird er in manchen Momenten unheimlich ernst. Er ist auch aufmerksam; Sans liest die Ausdrücke des Protagonisten und kann oft feststellen, wann sie bestimmte Aufgaben bereits erledigt haben. Er macht gerne Wortspiele im Zusammenhang mit Skeletten, und die Tatsache, dass er im MTT-Resort auftritt, deutet darauf hin, dass er ein talentierter Komiker sein könnte. Sans mag Science-Fiction und liebt es Ketchup zu trinken. 4 Er hasst es, Versprechungen zu machen. Sans kann einen wissenschaftlichen Hintergrund haben. Beweise umfassen das Buch zur Quantenphysik, einen Workshop, seine Beziehung zu Alphys, 5 seine Affinität zur Wissenschaft und 7 seine Zeitlinienforschung. "EIN LABOR??? MEIN BRUDER WÜRDE DAS LIEBEN! ER LIEBT SCIENCE-FICTION! VOR ALLEM, WENN ES REAL IST!" - Papyrus' Dialog, wenn man ihn innerhalb von Alphys' Labor anruft."Unsere Berichte zeigen eine massive Anomalität im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum." - Sans"WARTE, ALPHYS. ICH WUSSTE GAR NICHT, DASS DU SANS KENNST." - Papyrus, in dem Epilog der Wahren Pazifisten-Route Fähigkeiten Sans scheint dazu in der Lage zu sein, sich außerordentlich schnell zu bewegen und/oder zu teleportieren, was man an den vielen "Abkürzungen" erkennt, die er verwendet. In einem Kampf besitzt er sogenannte "Gaster Blaster"Der Name der Sprites für diese Animation heißt "sprite_gasterblaster_". , welche den Kopf einer Ziege oder eines Drachen darstellen und eine Art Laser oder Strahl schießen. Sie haben auch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit der DT Extraktions-Maschine, die im Wahren Labor gefunden werden kann, dem Kopf von Gyftrot und dem Kopf von Asriels erster Form. Sans weiß Bescheid über die verschiedenen Timelines und die SPEICHERN-Funktion; wahrscheinlich durch seine wissenschaftliche Recherche. Allerdings sieht es so aus, als ob er nicht wirklich wüsste, wann der Protagonist eine Datei lädt und er kann auch selbst nicht SPEICHERN. Sein Bewusstsein über diese Situation und seine angeborene Aufmerksamkeit erlaubt es ihm aber, zu erkennen, wann der Protagonist sich unnatürlich verhält. Sans erkennt es, wenn der Protagonist ein unmögliches Ende in einem Run erreicht hat und nennt ihn über das Telefon am Ende einen "schmutzigen Hacker". Diese Nachricht dient ebenfalls dafür, zu erkennen, wann ein Fehler aufgetreten ist,und sagt,wenn du nicht gehackt hast sollst du Toby Fox,den entwickler des Spiels Kontaktieren,damit er vielleicht auch ein neues ende hinzufügt. Das bedeutet, dass er auch Bescheid weiß, wenn in den Dateien des Spiels Bugs sind. Außerdem wurde gezeigt, dass Sans weiß, wie man Posaune spielt. Man sieht aber nur einmal, dass er dies tut. Papyrus findet seine "Hintergrundmusik" allerdings nervig, weswegen Sans sie wohl in anderen Situationen spielt. Er weiß genau, wie viele EXP der Protagonist gesammelt hat, da er ihn aufgrund deren Menge verurteilt. Außerdem scheint seine Magie auf EXP zu reagieren, da seine Angriffe einen zusätzlichen Effekt namens "Karmische Rache" beinhalten, welche den Protagonisten wahrscheinlich nicht verletzen würde, wenn er sich nicht auf einer Genozid-Route befände. Hauptgeschichte Neutrale Route Sans trifft den Protagonisten zum ersten Mal, als er die Ruinen verlässt und den Snowdinwald betritt. Er wird von Sans verfolgt, welcher zunächst nur als Silhouette angezeigt wird. Nachdem er sich anschließend vorstellt, erklärt er, dass er zwar eine Wache ist, aber kein Interesse daran hat, Menschen zu fangen; sein Bruder Papyrus allerdings schon. Danach versteckt Sans den Protagonisten vor Papyrus hinter einer geschickt geformten Lampe, während er mit seinem Bruder darüber diskutiert, wie faul er selbst sei und wie wichtig Puzzle wären. Im Snowdinwald erscheint Sans mehrere Male: Meistens ist er bei Papyrus, beobachtet und kommentiert die Puzzle, aber nimmt mit Ausnahme von der Wortsuche nicht aktiv an den Puzzles teil. Sans ist in Snowdin abwesend, erscheint aber bei der Verabredung mit Papyrus kurz, indem er seinen Kopf aus seinem Zimmer streckt und auf seiner Posaune spielt. Tötet der Protagonist Papyrus, bleibt Sans das restliche Spiel lang verschwunden und erscheint erst wieder im letzten Korridor, wo er den Spieler verurteilt. In Waterfall findet der Protagonist Sans an einem weiteren Wachposten. Dort hat er die Möglichkeit, mit Sans abzuhängen. Stimmt er zu, bringt Sans ihn zu Grillby's, indem er eine "Abkürzung", benutzt. Sobald sie dort angekommen sind, wird Sans von den anderen Gästen herzlich begrüßt und er spendiert dem Protagonisten einen Burger oder ein paar Pommes. Kurz darauf stehen die beiden im Rampenlicht und Sans erzählt, dass Papyrus eine sprechende Blume getroffen hat. Sans denkt fälschlicherweise, dass dies eine Echoblume sei und jemand Papyrus einen Streich spielt - in Wahrheit ist die Blume allerdings Flowey. Später findet der Protagonist Sans in Waterfall erneut und wird dort von ihm ausgetrickst, indem er sein Teleskop verwendet. Als der Protagonist Hotland betritt und vor Undyne flieht, sieht er, wie Sans an seinem Arbeitsplatz schläft. Auch Undyne bemerkt das und hält kurz an, um ihn zu beschimpfen. Später wird Sans in Hotland erneut erscheinen und an einem Stand Hot Dogs verkaufen. Wenn der Protagonist einen kauft, obwohl er in seinem Inventar keinen Platz hat, stellt Sans ihn stattdessen auf seinen Kopf. Bis zu 29 Hot Dogs können somit auf dem Kopf des Protagonisten gestapelt werden; mehr allerdings nicht, da Sans nicht so hoch greifen könne. Bewegt sich der Protagonist, während er Hot Dogs auf dem Kopf hat, fallen diese runter. Sobald er den Raum verlässt, verschwinden sie automatisch. Später im Spiel kann Sans vor dem MTT-Resort gefunden werden, wo er dem Protagonisten anbietet, mit ihm in dem Restaurant zu essen. Sagt der Spieler zu, bringt Sans die beiden mithilfe einer "Abkürzung" in das Restaurant und erzählt dort, dass er eine Frau, die schlechte Witze liebt und hinter der Türe, die zu den Ruinen führt, kennengelernt hat. Er erklärt, dass er ihr versprochen hat, alle Menschen, die durch diese besagte Türe kommen, zu beschützen und auf sie aufzupassen. Hätte er dieses Versprechen nicht gegeben, wäre der Protagonist laut Sans "an Ort und Stelle tot". Kurz darauf macht er einen kleinen Witz, um die Situation aufzulockern. Er erwähnt, dass er bisher gut darin war, auf den Protagonisten aufzupassen, aber fragt sich auch, ob er bereits gestorben ist. Bevor er anschließend geht, erzählt Sans ihm, dass er auf sich aufpassen sollte, da es jemanden gibt, dem er wirklich wichtig sei. * Wenn der Protagonist bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie gestorben ist, erwähnt Sans dies auch lobend. Starb der Protagonist allerdings ein oder mehrere Male, wird Sans daran zweifeln, dass er wirklich noch nie gestorben ist. Urteil Wenn der Protagonist durch den letzten Korridor geht, sieht er Sans ein letztes Mal. Er wird ihn für all die EXP, die während der Spiels erhalten wurden, verurteilen. Er enthüllt, dass EXP eigentlich für "EX'ecution '''P'oints" ("Exekutions-Punkte") und LOVE für "'L'evel 'O'f 'V'iolenc'''E" (wörtlich: "Level der Gewalt"; "Gewaltlevel") steht. Sein Urteil hängt von den Taten und Entscheidungen, die der Spieler während des Spielens getroffen hat, ab. * Hat der Protagonist keine EXP erhalten, wird Sans anfangen, normal zu reden und sein Urteil überspringen. Er sagt, dass der Protagonist zwar kein LIEBE (im Sinne von LOVE -> Level of Violence), ''aber dafür Liebe (''im Sinne von "normaler Liebe" oder "Nächstenliebe") erhalten hat und er sich immerzu bemühte, das Richtige zu tun. Er redet weiter und erzählt, wie sehr er die Freundlichkeit des Protagonisten schätzt und dass das Schicksal der Monster in den Händen des Protagonisten liegt; er kann entweder seine Seele von Asgore nehmen lassen, sodass die Monster frei werden, oder Asgores Seele nehmen, um selbst zu fliehen. Anschließend sagt er, dass er glaubt, dass die Entschlossenheit des Protagonisten ihm helfen wird, das Richtige zu tun und geht wieder. ** Wenn der Protagonist seine Datei lädt, nachdem er diesen Dialog von Sans bereits gehört hat oder zuvor eine Neutrale Route abgeschlossen hat, wird Sans dies auffallen und er wird dem Protagonisten ein geheimes Passwort geben. Der Protagonist kann diesen Vorgang nun zweimal wiederholen, bis Sans ihm den Schlüssel zu seinem Zimmer gibt. * Hat der Protagonist etwas EXP erhalten, gibt Sans ihm einen Moment, um über seine Taten nachzudenken. Anschließend redet er normal weiter und sagt, dass es wichtig wäre, dass der Protagonist einfach ehrlich mit sich selbst sei. **Wenn der Protagonist Papyrus verschonte, aber andere Monster getötet hat, sagt Sans, dass es an ihm liegt, zu entscheiden, was anschließend passiert. Danach geht er. **Wenn der Protagonist nach Sans Rede resettet und anschließend zurück in den Letzten Korridor geht, wird Sans ihn wegen der Höhe seines LV verurteilen: *** Wenn der Protagonist bei LV 1 ist, aber mehr als 0 EXP hat, vermutet Sans, dass der Protagonist jemanden getötet hat, nur um zu sehen, was er dazu sagen würde. Er sagt: "Wow. Du bist eine ziemlich widerliche Person, huh?" *** Wenn der Protagonist bei LV 2 ist, sagt Sans, dass es ziemlich traurig ist, dass der Protagonist so eine Kleinigkeit vermasselt hat und wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, was er tat. Gleich danach meint er aber, dass er nur Spaß macht und sagt: "Wer kommt auf LV 2 nur aus Versehen? Verschwinde von hier." *** Wenn der Protagonist bei LV 3 ist, gibt Sans ihm eine 3+ und meint, dass er das besser machen könne. *** Wenn der Protagonist über LV 3 ist, sagt Sans, dass er wahrscheinlich manche Monster mit Absicht getötet hat, aber es auch Selbstverteidigung gewesen sein könnte; er weiß es aber nicht genau, da er nicht zugeguckt hat. *** Wenn der Protagonist über LV 9 ist, sagt Sans, dass der Protagonist auf keinen Fall denken darf, dass er zu 50% gut wäre und fragt sich: "Was kann ich tun, um ein Wesen wie dich umzustimmen...?" *** Wenn der Protagonist über LV 14 ist, sagt Sans, dass der Protagonist eine "ziemlich schlechte Person" wäre, aber dass er auch schlimmer sein könnte und "ziemlich schlecht im böse sein" ist. *** Wenn der Protagonist Papyrus getötet hat, wird Sans davon erzählen, dass er glaubt, dass der Protagonist eine Art "spezielle Kraft" hat und fragt ihn, ob es dadurch nicht seine Verantwortung wäre, dass Richtige zu tun. **** Wenn der Protagonist "Ja" sagt, fragt Sans ihn, warum er dann seinen Bruder getötet hat. **** Wenn der Protagonist "Nein" sagt, meint Sans, dass er ihn nicht für eine Meinung verurteilen wird, nennt ihn aber anschließend "dirty brother killer" ("Dreckiger Bruder-Mörder"). **** Egal, was man sagt, Sans wird den Protagonisten daran erinnern, dass Papyrus wegen ihm tot ist. Enden Nach dem Kampf gegen Photoshop Flowey wird Sans den Protagonisten anrufen und über die Geschehnisse nach seiner Abreise erzählen. Der Inhalt des Telefonats hängt von den Taten des Protagonisten ab; eine Liste mit all den möglichen Endings ist auf der Seite für die Neutrale Route zu finden. Wahre Pazifisten-Route Nachdem der Protagonist den Kampf mit Asgore beginnen will, erscheint auch Sans zusammen mit den anderen Monstern in der anschließenden Cutscene. Toriel erkennt seine Stimme und die beiden sehen sich zum ersten Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Sie erkennt auch Papyrus und erzählt, dass Sans viel von ihm berichtet hat. Sans wird anschließend mit den anderen von Flowey gefesselt, aber sie helfen trotzdem dem Protagonisten und beschützen ihn. Allerdings werden all ihre Seelen danach von Flowey absorbiert. Während dem Kampf gegen Asriel erscheint Sans als eine der Verlorenen Seelen. Wenn Asriel besiegt wurde, steht Sans neben den anderen Hauptcharakteren. Wenn der Protagonist mit ihm redet, macht er eine Bemerkung, die je nachdem, was der Protagonist zu Beginn des Spiels zu Toriel gesagt hat, als er sie angerufen hat, variiert. Sans verwendet Toriels Handy, um für sie Nachrichten für den Protagonisten zu schreiben, da Toriels Hände zu groß sind. Sobald der Protagonist bereit ist, zu gehen, verlässt Sans den Untergrund und geht zusammen mit den anderen Monstern an die Oberfläche. Papyrus rennt davon, um sich den Menschen vorzustellen und Sans sagt, dass jemand dafür sorgen sollte, dass Papyrus nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommt. Anschließend rennt er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und benutzt wahrscheinlich dadurch eine weitere "Abkürzung". In den Credits sieht man, wie Sans auf einem Highway mit einem Dreirad fährt, während sein Bruder neben ihm in einem Auto sitzt. Papyrus scheint verärgert zu sein, als Sans ihn anschließend überholt. Genozid-Route Sans beobachtet den Protagonisten und stellt sich ihm wie gewöhnlich vor. Allerdings denkt er, dass der Protagonist kein Mensch sei und bittet ihn darum, weiterhin so zu tun, als wäre er einer, da Papyrus schon immer einen Menschen sehen wollte. Er macht bei Papyrus Witzen mit, erscheint aber nicht als NPC, so wie er es normalerweise tun würde. Nachdem der Protagonist über die große Brücke geht, warnt Sans ihn davor, nicht gegen seinen Bruder zu kämpfen, da er sonst eine "schlimme Zeit" haben würde. Anschließend verschwindet er urplötzlich und erscheint erst wieder im Letzten Korridor. Wenn der Protagonist die Genozid-Route abbricht, indem er Papyrus verschont, erscheint Sans an seinem Posten in Waterfall und sagt, dass er es respektiert, dass der Protagonist das getan hat. Anschließend erscheint er wieder so, wie bei einer Neutralen Route, aber er wird den Protagonisten nicht zu Grillby's einladen, da alle Monster aus Snowdin bereits geflüchtet sind. Im letzten Korridor fragt Sans den Protagonisten, ob eine schlechte Person sich ändern kann oder nicht. Er erwartet keine Antwort, fragt ihn, ob er "eine schlimme Zeit haben möchte" und warnt ihn davor, weiter zu gehen. Sobald der Protagonist nach vorne läuft, beginnt Sans den Kampf gegen ihn und entschuldigt sich indirekt bei Toriel, (die nicht anwesend ist) da er sein Versprechen, keine Menschen zu verletzen, brechen muss. Nachdem er einen kurzen Monolog sagt, beginnt Sans mit einer Reihe von furiosen Angriffen gegen den Protagonisten, während er in Erwägung zieht, warum er nicht viel getan hat, um die Taten des Protagonisten zu verhindern. Sobald er seine Rede beendet hat, bietet er dem Protagonisten an, ihn zu verschonen, da es "seinen Aufgabe um einiges einfacher machen würde". Wenn ihr für den Kampf gewappnet sein wollt, erkläre ich mal kurz die erste Attacke: Er macht einen Bonstab. Da müsst ihr nach oben Springen. Dann wird eure Seele rot und ihr musst Knochen ausweichen. Dann Schickt er noch Gasterblaster los. (Ich habe das hier nochmal hingeschrieben damit die, die sich den Sans im Kampf Artikel nicht angucken, auch noch sehen.) Wenn der Protagonist ihn verschont, sagt Sans, dass er seine Entscheidung nicht verschwenden würde. Anschließend tötet er den Protagonisten mit einer Attacke, der man nicht ausweichen kann und bittet ihn bei dem Game Over-Screen darum, nicht zurückzukommen, falls sie wirklich Freunde wären. Wenn der Protagonist zurückkommt, wird Sans' Versuch, ihn zur Gnade zu überzeugen, etwas halbherzig sein; wahrscheinlich, weil er bemerkt hat, dass der Protagonist bereits darauf hereingefallen ist und es bestimmt nicht ein weiteres Mal tun wird. Wenn der Protagonist ihn angreift, bemerkt Sans, dass sie wohl niemals wirkliche Freunde gewesen waren und bittet den Protagonisten darum, es nicht den anderen Exemplaren von ihm in den anderen Timelines zu sagen. Wenn der Protagonist Sans nicht verschont, meint Sans, dass es "einen Versuch wert war" und der Kampf geht weiter. Sans greift weiterhin mit heftigen Attacken an und die Dialogbox gibt an, dass "der WAHRE Kampf beginnt". Nachdem der Protagonisten allen Angriffen von Sans ausgewichen ist, versucht Sans verzweifelt, ihn zu töten, indem er seine SEELE mehrmals gegen die Kampfbox schlägt - allerdings überlebt der Protagonist das. Anschließend benutzt Sans seinen "Spezialangriff", der im Endeffekt gar nichts ist (und dafür sorgt, dass Sans' Zug niemals vorbei ist), während er hofft, dass der Protagonist aus Langeweile vollkommen aufhört, oder einfach für immer gefangen bleibt. Allerdings schläft Sans ein, wodurch der Protagonist die Kampfbox so verschieben kann, damit er die KÄMPFEN-Option erreicht. Sans kann dem ersten Angriff ausweichen, aber wird von dem zweiten (welcher automatisch ausgelöst wird) getroffen. Er scheint, wegen seinen Wunden zu bluten, allerdings könnte dies auch einfach nur Ketchup sein. Sans erinnert den Protagonisten daran, dass er ihn gewarnt hat, steht anschließend auf und läuft schwächlich aus dem Bildschirm. Da er wahrscheinlich halluziniert, fragt er Papyrus (der bereits tot ist), ob er irgendetwas von Grillby's möchte. Danach bekommt der Spieler so viele EXP, dass er LV 20 erreicht. Im Kampf * Siehe Sans/Im Kampf. Beziehungen Protagonist Sans ist das erste Monster, welches der Protagonist außerhalb der Ruinen antrifft. Sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber wird hauptsächlich von den Taten des Protagonisten beeinflusst. Allerdings hat Sans für gewöhnlich Gefallen daran, ihm Streiche zu spielen und gelegentlich mit ihm abzuhängen - es sei denn, der Protagonist tötet Papyrus. Nahe dem Ende der Neutralen Route verurteilt er ihn für seine Taten. Am Ende der Wahren Pazifisten-Route bezeichnet Sans ihn als einen guten Freund. Sans erkennt sofort, dass der Protagonist eine "Anomalität" ist; er hat vor, sich mit ihm anzufreunden, damit er aufhört, die Timeline zu resetten."Klingt seltsam, aber bevor all das hier passiert ist, habe ich heimlich gehofft, dass wir Freunde sein könnten. Ich dachte immer, dass die Anomalität das tut, weil sie unglücklich ist. Und wenn sie das haben, was wie wollten, würden sie mit all dem aufhören. Und vielleicht war alles, was sie gebraucht haben... ich weiß nicht. Ein paar gute Mahlzeiten, ein paar schlechte Lacher, ein paar nette Freunde." - Sans Der einzige Grund, warum er den Protagonisten nicht in Snowdin getötet hat, ist, weil er Toriel ein Versprechen gegeben hat. Papyrus Sans liebt seinen Bruder sehr und bewundert ihn. Er erzählt ihm Gute-Nacht-Geschichten und gibt ihm als Weihnachtsmann Geschenke. Nichtsdestotrotz gefällt es ihm, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen - so wie all die anderen auch. Sans macht sich große Sorgen darum, dass jemand Papyrus verletzt oder ihn ausnutzten könnte. Wenn der Protagonist Papyrus tötet, nimmt Sans ihm das sehr übel und verschwindet für den Großteil des Spiels. In manchen Enden hat Sans Angst davor, Papyrus zu erzählen, dass Monster gestorben sind. Deshalb lügt er einfach und behauptet, dass sie alle nur im Urlaub wären. Während der Genozid-Route warnt er den Protagonisten davor, Papyrus nicht zu töten. Er sagt dies sogar, während seine Pupillen verschwunden sind, um zu zeigen, dass er es absolut ernst meint. Anschließend lässt er den Protagonisten zurück und erwartet, dass dieser auf ihn hört. Toriel Toriel und Sans sind gute Freunde und lieben beide schlechte Witze; allerdings sehen sie sich erst am Ende der Wahren Pazifisten-Route, dem Familien-Ende oder dem Königin-im-Exil-Ende von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Obwohl Sans es hasst, Versprechen zu machen, versichert er Toriel, keinen Menschen, der durch die Türe vor den Ruinen geht, zu verletzen. Am Ende der Genozid-Route entschuldigt er sich indirekt bei ihr, da er sich gezwungen fühlt, sein Versprechen zu brechen, um den Protagonisten aufzuhalten. Während einem der Undyne-Enden scheint Sans zu zeigen, dass ihm Toriel "freundschaftlich" wichtig ist (nur, wenn Papyrus auch getötet wurde, kommt er auf die Idee, dass der Protagonist vielleicht auch Toriel getötet hat). Flowey In einem der Neutralen Enden nennt Flowey Sans "Papyrus' Müll-Bruder" und "Smiley-Müllsack". Er rät dem Protagonisten, nicht zu versuchen, die SPEICHER-Funktion zu verwenden, um mit Sans herumzuexperimentieren. Angeblich hat Sans "mehr getan, als Flowey oftmals zum resetten zu bringen". Scheinbar war Sans der einzige, der Flowey aufhalten konnte. Bei der Genozid-Route ist er ebenfalls der einzige, der den Protagonisten stoppen könnte. Alphys Es wird angedeutet, dass Sans und Alphys sich schon länger kennen (vielleicht, weil sie mit Dr. Gaster gearbeitet haben). Kurz bevor alle Charaktere in der Wahren Pazifisten-Route an die Oberfläche gehen, sagt Alphys als Spaß, dass jeder die ganze Zeit nur gekämpft hat, um Anime im Internet schauen zu können. Als Sans dasselbe von sich behauptet, "verhext" Alphys ihn während sie meint, dass sie wusste, dass er diesen Witz machen würde. Als Papyrus sich fragt, woher sich die beiden kennen, stottert Alphys nur, bevor Sans schnell eine halbherzige Erklärung abgibt."WARTE, ALPHYS. ICH WUSSTE GAR NICHT, DASS DU SANS KENNST." - Papyrus, in dem Epilog der Wahren Pazifisten-Route W. D. Gaster Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die eine Verbindung zwischen Sans und W. D. Gaster andeuten könnten. Dazu gehören die Entwürfe in Sans Werkstatt, die Sprites für seine "Laser-Attacke", die "gasterblaster" heißen und sein Wissen über die "Anomalität" (der Spieler"), der letztendlich die Zerstörung der Welt in einer Genozid-Route verursacht. Name Sans Name ist eine Anspielung auf die Schriftart, in der er spricht: Comic Sans. Zusätzlich ist es auch eine Referenz zu Helvetica, einem Webcomic über ein Skelett, das nach einer Schriftart benannt wurde. Papyrus und Comic Sans sind beides Schriftarten, die generell als "hässlich" und "zu oft benutzt" gelten. Sans Name ist außerdem ein Wortspiel wegen seiner "Rolle" als Komiker. Das Wort "sans" bedeutet "ohne". Wenn der Spieler versucht, das Gefallene Kind "Sans" zu nennen, erscheint die Antwort "nope." und hindert den Spieler daran, den Namen zu verwenden. Trivia * Er ist einer der drei Charaktere, die den Spieler dazu bringen wollen, aufhören, zu spielen. Die anderen beiden sind Flowey und Chara. * Wenn der Spieler in der Undertale-Demo eine Pazifisten-Route beendet, erscheint er kurz zusammen mit Papyrus. * Toby Fox postete mal das Sans zu faul für eine Beziehung sei und das Sans und Papyrus beide asexuel sind. * Sans und Undyne sind die einzigen Charaktere im Spiel, die man beim Spielen eines Instrumentes sieht. Sans spielt Posaune, während Undyne Klavier spielt. * Sans scheint ein Linkshänder zu sein. Dafür gibt es mehrere Indizien: **Als er den Protagonisten mit einem Händedruck begrüßt, verwendet er die linke Hand. **Bei Grillby's hält und trinkt er die Ketchup-Flasche mit seiner linken Hand. **In den Wahren Pazifisten-Credits fährt er mit der linken Hand sein Dreirad, während er die rechte in seiner Jackentasche behält. **In seinem Bosskampf manipuliert er die Gravitation mit seiner linken Hand. * Im Snowdinwald kann es vorkommen, dass Sans den Protagonisten anruft und fragt, ob sein Kühlschrank eingeschaltet ist. * Sans' Bossthema "Megalovania" stammt eigentlich aus einem EarthBound Rom-Hack namens "Helloween Mod" von Toby Fox, dem Entwickler von Undertale.Orginales Thema von der EarthBound-Mod: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIowwZThIXM * Sans zu töten erhöht nicht die Anzahl der getöteten Monster.http://imgur.com/dPaIxpO * Während dem Kampf gegen Sans flackert sein Auge in den Farben Gelb und Hellblau auf, welche die SEELEN-Farben für Gerechtigkeit und Geduld sind. Dies passt sehr gut zu ihm, da er den Protagonisten in einer Genozid-Route um den Willen der Gerechtigkeit bekämpft (er ist der Einzige, der den Spieler aufhalten könnte) und sehr geduldig ist, da er ihn erst am Ende seiner Reise durch den Untergrund verurteilt und befragt. * Während dem Kampf gegen Sans sagt er: "... du wirst einfach weitergehen. nicht, weil du irgendein verlangen nach gutem oder bösem hast... sondern einfach, weil du denkst, dass du es 'kannst'... ... und deswegen 'musst' du." Dieses Zitat könnte sich auf die Art von Spieler beziehen, die alles tun, was in einem Spiel möglich ist und alles erreichen möchten, weil sie denken, dass sie es tun müssen. * Es wird angedeutet, dass Sans den Protagonisten verfolgt, wenn dieser Papyrus tötet."Eine Figur mit aufgesetzter Kapuze betrachtet den Tumult von weitem" - Dialogbox-Text von dem Kampf gegen Shyren * Es existiert ein Glitch, in welchem Sans aus dem Bildschirm läuft, wenn er den Protagonisten nach Grillby's bringt. Seine Dialoge werden allerdings nach wie zuvor normal angezeigt. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHMdlpYYaOU * An mehreren Stellen des Spieles wird angedeutet, dass Sans den Protagonisten getötet hätte, wenn er sein Versprechen Toriel nicht gegeben hätte. * Im Endkampf scheint es nicht der Spieler zu sein, der gegen Sans kämpft, sondern andersherum. Zum einen beginnt Sans den Kampf, was sonst kein anderes Monster tut. Ausserdem weicht er Angriffen aus, was sonst dem Spieler vorbehalten ist. Darüber hinaus kann er den Spieler töten, nachdem dieser Gnade gezeigt hat, sowie seinen Zug unendlich lange dauern lassen, was eigentlich ebenfalls nur der Spieler tun kann. Somit verkörpert man selbst scheinbar den Gegner und kämpft gegen den "Helden". Einzelnachweise cs:Sans en:Sans es:Sans fi:Sans fr:Sans it:Sans ja:サンズ pl:Sans pt-br:Sans ru:Санс tr:Sans uk:Санс zh:Sans b Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Waterfall